Marzyciele
by Kariolka
Summary: Seria VI wspaniałego serialu. Gdy na świat wydostaje się nowy wirus, Szczury uciekają na łodzi z miasta. Wkrótce dopływają do tajemniczej wyspy...
1. Konfrontacja z przeszłością

**Notatka autora:** zdaję sobie sprawę, że niewielu ludzi mówiących po polsku zna "Plemię". Gwoli wyjaśnienia, jako że 6 seria, zapowiadająca się tak obiecująco, nigdy nie została nakręcona, ja, podobnie jak wielu innych fanów serialu, zabrało się za pisanie alternatywnych fanfików. Prawa do wszystkich, z wyjątkiem tych, które sama wprowadzę - ujmę je w notkach w późniejszych rozdziałach - ma Cloud 9. Urywki z oryginalnego serialu, zapisane kursywą - © Cloud 9. Wyspa i fabuła tego opowiadanianależy do mnie.

**ODCINEK I: KONFRONTACJA Z PRZESZŁOŚCIĄ **

_-Ale to nasz dom! – zawołała Ellie, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w coraz bardziej odległy brzeg._

_-Już nie – odpowiedział Lex. Rozległ się huk eksplozji. _

Trudy stała na przedzie łodzi i obserwowała dziób rytmicznie zanurzający się w wodzie. Ta rytmiczność sprawiała, że chciało jej się wymiotować. Jako mała dziewczynka często pływała po okolicy wycieczkowymi statkami z rodzicami i wcale nie miała choroby morskiej. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale od kiedy wypłynęli z Miasta przed ponad dwoma dniami, czuła się naprawdę chora.

Po pierwsze, dookoła nie było widać nic poza wodą i niebem. Ląd już dawno znikł z horyzontu i nie wydawało się, żeby mieli w najbliższym czasie postawić stopy na twardym gruncie. Jak dotąd po drodze nie spotkali nawet żadnych ptaków czy delfinów, ani też innych znaków, które mogłyby świadczyć o tym, że gdzieś w pobliżu znajduje się ziemia – chociażby jakaś wysepka.

Po drugie, Trudy po krótkim czasie przekonała się, że stateczki wycieczkowe w ogóle nie dają wyobrażenia o podróżach morskich. Przez cały czas utrzymywała się fala i łodzią kiwało niemiłosiernie. Trzeba było nauczyć się chodzić po drżącym pokładzie oraz jeść w takich warunkach. Na dłuższą metę było to bardzo uciążliwe.

Rozejrzała się dookoła. Poza nią nikt nie zdawał się niczym zamartwiać. Młodsze dzieci biegały w tę i we w tę po pokładzie, starsi chłopcy beztrosko ze sobą gawędzili. Jej własna córeczka, czteroletnia Brady, śpiewała jakąś piosenkę, trzymając za nogawki od spodni niezbyt zadowolonego z tego Lexa.

Jej wzrok powędrował ku szczęśliwej scence rozgrywającej się na rufie. Amber stała przy burcie ze swoim małym synkiem na rękach. Pokazywała mu morze i coś do niego mówiła, z tej odległości Trudy nie mogła jednak dosłyszeć, co. Jay podszedł do nich i pocałował Amber w policzek. Mały Bray oderwał wzrok od roziskrzonej tafli wody, zachichotał i wyciągnął ręce do blondwłosego chłopaka.

Przyglądała się temu z niechęcią, lecz bez nienawiści. Wiedziała wprawdzie, że to ona mogłaby być teraz w ramionach Jaya, ale przyzwyczaiła się już do myśli, że nigdy już nie będzie. Było to trudne, zwłaszcza, że Amber była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Trudy dobrze ją znała, ale znała też Jaya – i w tej chwili mogła tylko życzyć swojej przyjaciółce wszystkiego najlepszego. Nie sądziła, aby ten związek miał przetrwać długo.

Trudy westchnęła, jedyne, czego chciała, to wrócić do domu. Ale nie należało teraz rozpamiętywać przeszłości. Zostawiali ją właśnie daleko za sobą; a tam, gdzie się udawali, czekało ich tylko Nieznane.

Ellie siedziała w cieniu na drewnianym pokładzie statku i starała się zapomnieć o swoich nieustających od czasu wypłynięcia z Miasta zawrotów głowy. W tej chwili najchętniej wychyliłaby się za burtę i zwymiotowała.

-Ellie? Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Jasnowłosa dziewczyna uniosła głowę i dostrzegła małą Lottie, przyglądającą jej się ciekawie. Uśmiechnęła się do niej nieśmiało i pomyślała, że może już czas zawrzeć jakąś bliższą znajomość z tą dziewczynką.

-Prawdę powiedziawszy, chce mi się wymiotować – powiedziała ponuro.

-To czemu po prostu tego nie zrobisz? – zdziwiła się mała, siadając na deskach obok starszej koleżanki.

Ellie zastanowiła się chwilkę.

-Nie wiem. Czuję się jakoś dziwnie. W przeszłości raczej nie pływałam statkami, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym miała mieć chorobę morską. A ty? – ucieszyła się, że wreszcie może zmienić temat. – Jak się czujesz?

Lottie rozpromieniła się.

-Świetnie! Uwielbiam pływać łodziami. Morze jest piękne, i mogę całymi dniami bawić się z Brady…

Obie dziewczyny umilkły na chwilę.

-Kiedy przestaję myśleć o przeszłości, czuję się bezgranicznie szczęśliwa – zakończyła Lottie.

Ellie westchnęła, przyznając w duchu, tylko przed sobą samą, że i ona czuje bardzo podobnie.

-Martwię się o Sammy'ego – wyznała dziewczynka po chwili.

-A co mu jest?

-Nie wiem. Od kiedy wypłynęliśmy, siedzi na skrzydle mostku, patrzy w dal i nie odzywa się do nikogo. Zanoszę mu posiłki.

Ellie objęła młodszą koleżankę ramieniem.

-No no, kto by pomyślał, że Sammy będzie tak przeżywał rozstanie z Miastem – mruknęła.

Jack obserwował swoją dziewczynę z okna sterówki. Właściwie to powinien był pomagać Ramowi w rozpracowaniu systemu nawigacyjnego łodzi, ale zapomniał o tym w chwili, kiedy Ellie usiadła na pokładzie prawie naprzeciw okienka. Wiatr rozwiewał jej złote włosy, a słońce igrało w jej zielonych oczach. Wyglądała pięknie – jak zwykle zresztą – i chłopak nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu.

-To właściwie wygląda zupełnie normalnie – odezwał się Ram, wystukując coś na klawiaturze komputera pokładowego. – Ale łódź jest bajerancka. Ma nawet autopilota… choć nie jestem pewien co do obsługi. Radar nie działa, co może stanowić problem…

Były przywódca Technosów oderwał wzrok od komputera i żartobliwie szturchnął Jacka łokciem.

-Jack?

Rudowłosy chłopak przeniósł na niego swój niezbyt przytomny wzrok.

-Absolutnie się z tobą zgadzam, Ram – oznajmił.

Ciemnowłosy wyszczerzył zęby.

-To dobrze. Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz.

Jack zamrugał gwałtownie.

-Niby na co? – zapytał niepewnie.

-Nie pamiętasz już? – Ram udał bezbrzeżne zdziwienie. – Powiedziałeś, że przejmiesz nocną wartę przy sterze.

Spojrzał na niego jak na głupka.

-Ram, nie wspominałeś o żadnej nocnej warcie – powiedział, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

-Wiem. – Były Techno mrugnął do niego. – Ale uważam, że powinieneś to zrobić. A przecież absolutnie się ze mną zgadzasz.

Poklepał młodszego chłopca po ramieniu i wyszedł ze sterówki.

Jack znowu w zamyśleniu zagapił się na Ellie. Dziewczyna, mimo iż wyglądała pięknie, sprawiała wrażenie chorej. Pewnie tęskniła już za miastem. Podobnie jak on.

Jack był ciekaw, co Ram myśli o opuszczeniu przez nich miasta, ale wiedział, że pytanie go nie miało sensu. Ram, tak jak i on sam, nigdy właściwie nie zdradzał swoich uczuć.

Trudy nie była jedyną osobą, która przyglądała się Lexowi bawiącemu się z Brady. Wysoka, ładna ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w czerwonym letnim topie oparła się o reling i również z zaciekawieniem obserwowała tę dziwną parę. Po kilku minutach córeczka Trudy skłoniła starszego chłopca, by ukląkł na pokładzie i rysował z nią po deskach kolorową kredą. Roześmiała się, widząc, jak Lex, z wyciągniętym językiem, niezdarnie pokrywa pokład kolorowymi plamami, mającymi zapewne przedstawiać kwiaty.

-Co cię tak śmieszy, May? – Salene podeszła do niej od tyłu. Jej niedługie, rude włosy związane były w koński ogon.

-Lex – odpowiedziała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, szczerząc zęby do rudej przyjaciółki.

-Nic nowego – stwierdziła Sal, po czym spojrzała uważnie na usta May. – Hej, ty! Skąd wzięłaś gumę do żucia!

May wyszczerzyła się jeszcze bardziej. Salene żartobliwie walnęła ją w plecy.

-To taka z ciebie koleżanka? Gadaj, skąd ją wzięłaś! – Obie dziewczyny zanosiły się śmiechem.

-May… - Salene nagle spoważniała. – Z czego my właściwie się śmiejemy?

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała swojej przyjaciółce w oczy.

-Myślisz… o Mieście, prawda?

Salene z westchnieniem zwróciła twarz na wschód.

-Miasto, przeszłość… to jedno i to samo…

Ruby nie śmiała się, nie żartowała, nie gawędziła z nikim, ani nawet nie czuła się chora ani nie płakała – choć do tej ostatniej czynności było już jej zdecydowanie blisko. Biernie stała przy relingu i wpatrywała się w roziskrzoną wodę. Na myśl o tym, co ostatnio stało się z jej życiem, chciało jej się płakać i wrzeszczeć. W ostatnim czasie musiała się pożegnać z tak wieloma rzeczami. Najpierw jej bar, w którym przeżyła pół swojego życia. Potem Centrum Handlowe, które, choć nie mieszkała tam zbyt długo, także stało się jej domem. W końcu… Slade. Mężczyzna jej życia, chłopak, z którym miała spędzić resztę swoich dni, z którym czuła się bezpiecznie, którego kochała… i z którym za parę miesięcy będzie miała dziecko.

Spojrzała za siebie. Po drugiej stronie łodzi Slade obejmował tę wstrętną czarownicę, Ebony. Jak on mógł… jak mógł jej to zrobić…

Ze złością odwróciła się ku morzu. Slade był jej przeszłością – tak samo jak wszystko inne, co kochała.

Gel leżała na podartym leżaku na bocznym pokładzie. Była ubrana w skąpe, różowe ciuchy, które zapewne sama zaprojektowała. Jej ciemnoblond włosy wiły się w lokach po jej ramionach. Poruszała ustami, jakby śpiewała do jakiejś nieistniejącej muzyki.

-Ta dziewczyna naprawdę niczym się nie przejmuje – zauważyła sucho Amber.

Jay stał w pobliżu, z małym Brayem na rękach. Dziecko radośnie ciągnęło go za nos, z czego blondwłosy były Techno nie wydawał się być do końca zadowolony, ale przynajmniej znosił to bez narzekań.

-Amber, wyluzuj trochę! – uśmiechnął się leniwie, pozwalając, by wiatr wepchnął mu przydługi kosmyk włosów w te orzechowe, rozmarzone oczy. – Rozpoczynamy nowe życie, właśnie uciekliśmy niebezpieczeństwu! Wokół jest tak pięknie… na razie możemy chyba zapomnieć kłopotach, zrelaksować się i poczuć się, jakbyśmy byli na wycieczce. – Podszedł do niej od tyłu i cmoknął w szyję. – Nie uważasz?

Dziewczyna odsunęła się gwałtownie, jakoś nie miała w tej chwili ochoty na to, by Jay ją obejmował.

-Nie uważam – odpowiedziała dosyć ostro. – Nie ma żadnego powodu, żebyśmy mieli zapominać o niczym! Jay, rozejrzyj się – nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy, ani gdzie będziemy jutro!

Chłopak milczał.

-Ja nie umiem się „zrelaksować" w takich warunkach – mruknęła jeszcze Amber.

-Amber – odezwał się Jay – wiem, że w przeszłości bywało z nami… z wami… przeważnie źle, ale to nie znaczy, że…

-Przecież przeszłość to zamknięta księga – przerwała Amber, odwracając się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Czyż nie?

Wystarczyło choć trochę ją znać, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo Amber marzyła, aby tak nie było.

-Jest wspaniale, prawda?

Ebony oparła głowę na ramieniu Slade'a, wystawiając odważnie twarz ku, ostatnim już chyba tego dnia, promieniom słońca.

-Hmmm… - mruknęła. – Jest dobrze. – Slade uniósł brew. Od dwóch dni jego dziewczyna zdawała się zachowywać jak zupełnie inna osoba! – Ale… mogłoby być jeszcze lepiej.

Przystojny chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Co ty nie powiesz – odparł, bawiąc się jedynym z wielu jej warkoczyków. – A co, według ciebie, można by poprawić?

-Obejrzyj się za siebie – poleciła dziewczyna bezceremonialnie, w ogóle nie otwierając oczu.

Slade ostrożnie odwrócił głowę. No tak. Ruby. Na jej widok poczuł coś dziwnego w żołądku.

-Cały czas tam stoi i się na ciebie gapi – wyjaśniła ostentacyjnym tonem Ebony.

-Mmm… coś ty. – Slade zająknął się. – Po prostu stoi i… Czemu miałaby się na mnie gapić?

Słońce zaszło za chmury. Ebony odwróciła się twarzą do Slade'a i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem typowym dla chytrej, pewnej siebie, bezwzględnej czarownicy, która wie, czego chce.

-Slade… chyba sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz – powiedziała trochę za głośno.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę.

-Czego ty właściwie chcesz, Ebs? – zapytał niepewnie.

Ebony prychnęła.

-Wiem, czego ona chce. Chce cię znowu mieć w swoich rękach. Chce, aby przeszłość wróciła.

Patrzył w jej świdrujące oczy i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu tylko westchnął i powiedział matowym głosem:

-Przecież wiesz, że przeszłość nie może wrócić…

Amber wpatrywała się w roziskrzony ocean i wspominała. Przeszłość, miasto, tych, których tam zostawiła…

„_Naprawdę myślisz, że na wsi będzie inaczej?" zapytała powątpiewająco swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Dala, gdy oboje podążali za nowo poznaną dziewczynką, Cloe, na plac zabaw. „Przecież nie może być gorzej" odparł Dal. „Mniej miejsc, w których można się ukryć" mruknęła, nadal nie przekonana. „Nie będzie przed kim się ukrywać!" wykrzyknął Dal. „Słuchaj, wszystko, czego chcę, to znaleźć jakieś miejsce dla siebie, które będę mógł nazywać domem. Kawałek ziemi, na której hodowałbym własne jedzenie…"_

„_To wspaniałe marzenie" uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. „To więcej niż marzenie! Amber, rozejrzyj się dookoła" – ruchem ręki ogarnął ulicę, którą właśnie zmierzali. „Tutaj nie ma przyszłości. Plemiona zdobyły miasto. Niech sobie tutaj żyją na puszkowanym jedzeniu"._

_Amber przystanęła, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Dalem. „A co się stanie, kiedy puszkowane jedzenie się skończy? Myślisz, że zostawią cię w spokoju w twoim wiejskim raju?". „Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!" Dal był rozgoryczony. "Zmieniłaś zdanie! Nie chcesz już ze mną iść!"._

„_Nie, Dal" powiedziała wtedy powoli. „Nie zmieniłam zdania. Chodzi po prostu o to… sama nie wiem, to tak, jakby stąd uciekać. Wiem, że nie możemy nic na to wszystko poradzić. Nie możemy powstrzymać plemion od przejmowania tu kontroli. Ale… tutaj dorastałam. Ty też tutaj dorastałeś, Dal. Może I ty jesteś w stanie stąd odejść, ale ja nie… to nie takie proste…"._


	2. Złość i agresja

**ODCINEK II: ZŁOŚĆ I AGRESJA **

Amber obudziła się bardzo wcześnie. Nie wiedziała, która jest godzina – tylko dwie czy trzy osoby na całej łodzi posiadały jeszcze działające zegarki. Jay w każdym bądź razie jeszcze spał, mały Bray też. Podeszła do prowizorycznego łóżeczka dziecięcego, które naprędce udało im się sklecić z Salene tuż przed wypłynięciem. Jej synek miał zamknięte oczka – pewnie mu się coś śniło, bo zabawnie zmarszczył nosek… zupełnie tak, jak dawniej miał zwyczaj robić jego ojciec…

Amber zakręciło się w głowie, pomyślała, że musi natychmiast wyjść na świeże powietrze. Po wyjściu na schodki prowadzące na boczny pokład poczuła smagające jej twarz zimne, wilgotne powietrze. Nigdy jeszcze nie znalazła się tak wcześnie rano na pełnym morzu, nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jaka pogoda panuje na oceanie tuż po wschodzie słońca. Usiadła na ławeczce, oparła się wygodnie o burtę i owinęła ramiona jakimś starym kocem, który znalazła koło ławki.

Z tego miejsca widziała jedno z okienek sterowni – Ram, który miał przejąć wartę po Jacku około czwartej nad ranem, chrapał smacznie w fotelu. Amber miała nadzieję, że nie zapomniał o włączeniu autopilota.

Westchnęła. Tej nocy śniły jej się dziwne sny. W tej chwili już nic nie pamiętała, ale pamiętała, że były dziwaczne, nie przerażające, ale jakieś takie… nie umiała bliżej tego określić. Przeczuwała, że wkrótce coś się stanie – coś raczej dobrego, przyjemnego, ale co to by właściwie mogło być…?

-Dzień dobry, Amber – usłyszała cichy głos. Drgnęła. Kilka metrów od niej stała Trudy. Wyglądała na zaspaną, włosy miała w nieładzie, ale przynajmniej założyła ciepły płaszcz.

-Hej, Trude. – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i zrobiła jej miejsce obok siebie na ławce.

-Widziałam, jak wychodziłaś ze swojej kabiny… - powiedziała Trudy, siadając obok niej. – Czy coś się stało?

Była autentycznie zatroskana. Amber przypomniały się czasy, kiedy to były z Trudy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na świecie. A potem… zaczęły kłócić się o chłopaka. O Jaya. Może nadszedł już czas, aby wszystko między nimi wróciło do normy?

-Nic się nie stało – powiedziała powoli. – To po prostu ta cała idiotyczna sytuacja. Uciekając przed jednym niebezpieczeństwem, być może trafimy prosto w inną pułapkę…

-Amber. – Trudy przerwała jej stanowczo. – Nie nabierzesz mnie. Przecież wiem, że tak naprawdę nie o to ci chodzi.

Przez krótką chwilę dziewczyny patrzyły sobie w oczy i to wystarczyło, aby każda z nich zrozumiała, że ta druga nigdy nie przestała być jej przyjaciółką.

-Chodzi o Braya, prawda?

Amber spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

-Jak to: o Braya? Z Brayem wszystko w porządku, śpi teraz w swoim łóżeczku…

-Miałam na myśli jego ojca – wyjaśniła cicho Trudy.

W Amber nagle coś wstąpiło. Zrzuciła z siebie koc, podniosła się z ławki i warknęła do Trudy z wściekłością:

-Trudy, Bray nie żyje! Nawet ja już to zrozumiałam! Więc może wszyscy przestaniecie wreszcie pytać mnie, jak się czuję i w ogóle wspominać o nim w mojej obecności!

-Dlaczego wszyscy muszą się kłócić ze wszystkimi?

To pytanie zadała Lottie następnego ranka swojej ciemnowłosej starszej koleżance.

-Kłócić? Kto się tutaj kłóci? – zapytała ją May ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

Teraz z kolei Lottie uniosła w zdumieniu brwi.

-Nie wiesz? No, na przykład Jay i Amber. Wczoraj wieczorem krzyczała coś do niego na bocznym pokładzie, potem wyszarpnęła mu małego Braya i odeszła.

May spróbowała ukryć szelmowski uśmiech.

-Albo Ebony i Slade. Też ich wczoraj widziałam. Ebony chyba była dosyć wściekła.

-Ona przeważnie jest wściekła – zauważyła brunetka, myśląc jednocześnie, że gdyby przypadkiem ta para ze sobą zerwała, atmosfera na łodzi stałaby się nie do zniesienia.

-Gel też kłóci się ze mną – kontynuowała Lottie. – Przeniosła się do mojej kabiny, bo podobno u niej okno było nieszczelne czy coś. Wszędzie rozrzuca swoje ubrania i kosmetyki, a gdy tylko ośmielę się zwrócić jej uwagę… Nie wiem, jak mogłaś o tym wszystkim nie wiedzieć, w końcu ta łódź nie jest taka wielka jak Titanic!

Na myśl o Titanicu May wzdrygnęła się. To nie była chwila odpowiednia na wspominanie tej tragedii.

-Staram się nie mieszać w sprawy, które właściwie mnie nie dotyczą – wyjaśniła dziewczynce.

Zapadło milczenie. Słychać było tylko brzęki naczyń dochodzące z mesy.

-Czy ty też się z kimś kłócisz, May?

Starsza dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem.

-Staram się nikomu nie wchodzić w drogę - mruknęła. Mimo woli przed oczami przesunął jej się obraz jedynego chłopaka, jakiego kiedykolwiek kochała, a który nigdy prawdopodobnie nie kochał jej - i już nie będzie miał szansy pokochać.

-Hej – Ruby nieśmiało wsunęła głowę do pomieszczenia kuchennego. – Czy miałybyście coś przeciwko temu, żebym wam pomogła?

Salene wychyliła się ze spiżarni – która, na szczęście, była dobrze zaopatrzona – z paterą pełną bananów w rękach.

-Jasne! Im więcej rąk do pomocy tym lepiej. Ciężko jest przygotowywać jedzenie dla tej całej bandy… - dodała żartem.

-Niewdzięczników – dokończyła Ruby, uśmiechając się ponuro i siadając na jednym z krzeseł przy stole.

Salene spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Usiadła naprzeciwko niej i zapytała:

-Wszystko w porządku, Ruby? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Długowłosa dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

-Możemy pomówić o czymś innym niż moje samopoczucie? – mruknęła niezbyt przyjaznym tonem.

-Oho – mruknęła May, wchodząc nieoczekiwanie do pomieszczenia. – Skąd ten humor? Okres ci się zbliża czy co?

Ruby spojrzała na nią z wściekłością w ładnych, zielonych oczach.

-Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! Naprawdę nie macie już nic innego do roboty!

I wyszła z mesy, trzaskając drzwiami.

Salene i May obie uniosły brwi.

-Boże, od kiedy to ona jest taka humorzasta! – May wzruszyła ramionami, a Salene zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to czasem nie ma czegoś wspólnego ze Slade'm i Ebony…

-Ram! Hej, Ram!

Jack bezskutecznie potrząsał swoim śpiącym kolegą.

-Ej, ty! Ram! No obudź się!

Ciemnowłosy były Techno mruknął coś niezrozumiale, po czym przetarł zaspane oczy i w końcu je otworzył.

-Co jest? – mruknął.

-Miałeś trzymać wartę, a nie spać!

Ram zakrył sobie twarz rękami; słońce niemiłosiernie go oślepiało.

-Czemu jesteś taki wściekły? Wyluzuj, tutaj nie ma gór lodowych ani innych statków, na które moglibyśmy wpaść. – W jego głosie słychać jednak było trochę skruchy.

-Mówisz, że mam wyluzować! – Jack przewrócił oczami. – Włączyłeś chociaż autopilota?

Obaj chłopcy rzucili okiem na całą aparaturę i tablice kontrolne.

-Oczywiście! – powiedział Jack z sarkazmem. – Nie włączyłeś.

W drzwiach pojawiła się blond głowa Jaya.

-Co się dzieje, chłopcy? – zapytał z szerokim, typowym dla siebie uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy! – wybuchnął Jack. – To się stało! Ten kretyn zasnął, nie włączywszy autopilota!

-No no, tylko nie kretyn! – obruszył się Ram. – Kretynem to ja na pewno nie jestem!

-Kurczę, ludzie, uspokójcie się! – Jay uniósł ręce w bezradnym geście. – Nie możecie po prostu spróbować wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji, zanim się tutaj nawzajem pozabijacie?

-GPS nie działa – warknął rudowłosy chłopak. – To samo z radarem i jeszcze kilkoma innymi przyrządami…

-No tak… - Jay z zafrasowaniem podrapał się po głowie. – Słuchajcie, chłopcy, czy to naprawdę ma znaczenie, w którą stronę popłyniemy? I tak nie mamy map… nie wiemy, co jest na wschodzie, na północy czy na południu, nie znamy współrzędnych! Wszędzie możemy znaleźć jakiś ląd.

-Albo i nie – zauważył sceptycznie Jack. Nadal był wściekły.

-Jay ma rację – odezwał się cicho Ram.

-Wiem, Jack, że marzyło ci się Las Vegas, ale chyba będziesz musiał się obejść. – Blondyn próbował obrócić wszystko w żart. Jack nie wydawał się jednak rozbawiony.

-Jasne – mruknął ponuro, kopnął szafkę, na której stał ekran zepsutego radaru i wyszedł ze sterówki.

-Nie jest zbyt zadowolony – powiedział Ram po chwili.

-Mania geniusza – stwierdził krótko Jay, wzruszając ramionami.

Przez większą część nocy Ellie spała dobrze. Dopiero rankiem obudziły ją hałasy dochodzące z mesy i skrzypienie drewnianych desek pokładu. Domyśliła się, że musi już być dość późno, gdyż w kabinie nie było Jacka – a, jak sądziła, raczej nie zrywałby się on z łóżka bladym świtem, zwłaszcza po połowie nocy spędzonej na warcie.

Podniosła się z łóżka, lecz gdy tylko postawiła stopy na podłodze, poczuła mdłości i zawroty głowy. Przed oczami przelatywały jej różnokolorowe mroczki. Czym prędzej złapała się jakiegoś uchwytu wystającego ze ściany i zamrugała kilka razy oczami. Mogła już widzieć, ale nadal było jej niedobrze. Jednym szarpnięciem otworzyła niewielki bulaj, wychyliła się na zewnątrz i pozwoliła, by słone morskie powietrze owiało jej twarz. Poczuła się lepiej.

Drzwi do kabiny otworzyły się nagle, a potem zamknęły z hukiem. Ellie odwróciła się, przerażona, w tym kierunku.

-Jack! – zawołała, z lekką pretensją w głosie.

-Co? – zapytał rudowłosy chłopak, starając się, by jego głos nie brzmiał ostro.

-To ty mi powiedz – zażądała, widząc jego skrzywioną twarz.

-Ten idiota, Ram – mruknął Jack, po czym klapnął na łóżko. – Przez niego nie wiemy, dokąd płyniemy.

-Jak to? – zapytała ciekawie Ellie, siadając obok niego. Nie zdawała się zbytnio martwić tą wiadomością.

-Normalnie! Zasnął na swojej warcie! Cholerny kretyn – wymruczał.

-Jack, czemu ty go tak nie lubisz?

Spojrzał na nią z oburzeniem.

-JA go nie lubię! – Zmieszał się trochę. – A zresztą, co to ma do rzeczy? Spieprzył sprawę… geniusz komputerowy…

Ellie wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym powiedziała niemal ze zrozumieniem:

-Rozumiem cię. Ta łódź jest trochę za mała dla was dwóch, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział; gapił się tylko na nią jak na przybysza z innej planety.

-Ej, nie przejmuj się. – Cmoknęła go w policzek. – Dla mnie zawsze będziesz jedyny i najważniejszy, i w ogóle najlepszy…

-Ellie, cholera, nic nie rozumiesz! Co mnie obchodzi cały ten Ram, jego umiejętności wcale nie… Ellie?

Dziewczyna w międzyczasie zrobiła się biała na twarzy. Szybko podbiegła do wciąż otwartego bulaju i w okamgnieniu zwróciła do morza resztki wczorajszej kolacji.

-Hej, Ellie, wszystko w porządku?

Odwróciła się, nadal była kredowobiała. Zobaczyła niepokój na jego twarzy. – Wiesz, chciałem ci po prostu wyjaśnić…

-Rany, Jack, przestań już – przerwała, wymijając go, by dotrzeć do drzwi wyjściowych z kabiny.

-Hej, gdzie idziesz? – zawołał za nią.

-Porozmawiać z kimś normalnym! – usłyszał jej coraz bardziej odległy głos.

Amber widziała ze skrzydła mostka, jak Ellie wybiega ze swojej kabiny, a następnie znika gdzieś wewnątrz głównej nadbudówki. Chwilę później w progu stanął Jack. Popatrzył chwilę, podrapał się po głowie, ale zamiast pobiec za swoją dziewczyną, po prostu wrócił do ich wspólnej kabiny. Amber uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ci dwoje byli ze sobą już szmat czasu, a jednak po raz pierwszy była świadkiem ich kłótni.

Sprawy między nią a Brayem miały się inaczej. Dwie ogniste osobowości zawsze obiecywały dużo emocji, a także krzyków i kłótni. Kłócili się niekiedy także zanim zostali parą. Zawsze jednak godzili się, wracali do siebie i jedno przyznawało rację drugiemu. To zabawne, że widok Ellie gwałtownie wybiegającej z kabiny jej i Jacka przypomniał jej ich kłótnię w obozie Naturalnych…

_„Nie wolno ci tu wchodzić! Wynoś się stąd!" krzyknęła ostro._

_„Świetnie!" – odwarknął Bray. „Wyrzuć mnie stąd! I tak będę tu wracał, dopóki ze mną nie porozmawiasz. Chyba chcesz mieć mnie tu martwego, Amber"._

„_Żaden problem!" odgryzła się. _

Pozostała w myślach przy tym momencie, kiedy to po długim czasie spotkali się w obozie Naturalnych. Wtedy zachowała się wobec niego niezbyt miło. Po pewnym czasie, gdy już znowu byli razem, śmiali się z tego, ale teraz, kiedy Amber na nowo utraciła Braya – i tym razem na dobre – zaczęła się zastanawiać, co by było, gdyby wtedy sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. Nie byłoby na świecie małego Braya – Wybrańcy prawdopodobnie przejęliby kontrolę nad miastem – inwazja Technosów prawdopodobnie zakończyłby się całkiem inaczej. A ona, czy byłaby teraz z Jayem? Może zostałaby z plemieniem Naturalnych w lasach poza granicami Miasta? A może ona i Pride… może Pride nadal by żył? Może nie musieliby teraz uciekać z miasta… może…


	3. Szczerość

**ODCINEK III: SZCZEROŚĆ **

Ellie miała szczęście: Amber nie poszła jeszcze na śniadanie. Siedziała na bocznym pokładzie, na słońcu, i czytała jakąś książkę.

-Hej – powiedziała Ellie niepewnie. Amber spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się. – Mogę usiąść?

-Jasne. – Amber zrobiła jej miejsce na ławce, od razu myśląc sobie, że ma nadzieję, iż ta rozmowa nie okaże się przykra, jak jej poranna „pogawędka" z Trudy. – O czym chcesz pogadać?

Ellie uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

-A skąd wiesz, że akurat chcę pogadać?

Amber roześmiała się, starając się, aby jej śmiech brzmiał beztrosko i radośnie.

-Zgadłam. Nie obraź się, ale nie wyglądasz ostatnio zbyt kwitnąco.

-Amber… jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, przejdę od razu do rzeczy. – Ellie błagalnie spojrzała jej w oczy. – Chciałam z tobą pogadać, bo… - Amber przyglądała jej się z zaciekawieniem. – Chodzi o to, że… jak spodziewałaś się dziecka, to skąd wiedziałaś, że no…?

Starsza dziewczyna patrzyła na nią, jakby nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

-Ellie, jesteś w ciąży! – zapytała, zaskoczona.

Spłonęła rumieńcem.

-Nie wiem... Tak mi się wydaje – przyznała, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Od ponad tygodnia źle się czuję rankami i… wiesz – mówiła coraz ciszej i Amber trudno było wyłowić jej słowa z wszechobecnego szumu fal. – To chyba… co o tym myślisz?

Amber energicznie pokiwała głową i uściskała koleżankę gorąco.

-Ellie, to wspaniale! Moje gratulacje!

-Dzięki. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado.

-Czy Jack wie?

Pokręciła głową, jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

-Mmm... nie... nie jestem pewna, jak on to przyjmie.

Zapadła cisza.

-Jak to? Coś nie w porządku między wami? – zapytała w końcu Amber.

-Niee, coś ty. Wszystko okej. Tylko... wiesz, on sam często zachowuje się jak takie małe, samolubne dziecko.

-Taak... – Amber zachichotała. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo wyobrażam sobie jego jako ojca.

Na śniadanie poszły razem, prawie płacząc ze śmiechu.

-Czy mogę prosić wszystkich o uwagę? – zapytał Jay wstając, gdy śniadanie dobiegało już końca.

Rozejrzał się szybko po pomieszczeniu. Rozmowy przy wszystkich stolikach umilkły, Jack dłubał widelcem w bułce i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na siedzącego obok niego Rama.

-Będę mówił krótko – zaczął. – Plany się zmieniły. Nie płyniemy już... tam, gdzie zamierzaliśmy płynąć na początku.

Nikt nie zdawał się być tym specjalnie zmartwiony czy w ogóle poruszony. Ellie spojrzała na naburmuszonego Jacka.

-I co z tego? – zapytała ostrożnie. Nie mogła już doczekać się końca śniadania, by podzielić się z chłopakiem radosną – chyba – nowiną. Kilka osób pokiwało głowami, chyba wszyscy mieli podobne zdanie na ten temat.

-Och, nic, nic. – Jay uśmiechnął się. – Chciałem was tylko poinformować, że nie wiemy, jak daleko znajduje się najbliższy, hm, bezpieczny ląd. To wszystko.

-Bunt nie wybuchnie, kapitanie – zapewniła go ze śmiechem Salene.

-Najważniejsze, że w ogóle płyniemy – dodała Trudy, jednocześnie próbując zmusić Brady do przełknięcia jeszcze jednej łyżki kaszki. – Jeszcze.

-Jasne – mruknął Jack. Przemowa Jaya rozeźliła go na nowo. Odłożył widelec na talerz, mruknął „dziękuję" i wyszedł z kuchni. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jego kroki na schodach prowadzących na mostek.

Jay z westchnieniem usiadł na swoim miejscu przy stoliku, który dzielił z Amber. Dziewczyna, ubrana w seledynowy skórzany top i czarne, również skórzane spodnie, poiła siedzącego na jej kolanach Braya juniora ciepłą herbatą z butelki.

-Dobrze, że im powiedziałeś – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. Jej nastroje zmieniały się jak przysłowiowa chorągiewka na wietrze; zdawała się już zapomnieć o ich wczorajszej prawie-kłótni.

Nie na tyle jednak, by z nim o tym szczerze porozmawiać.

-Nie robi im to wielkiej różnicy – odparł, również się uśmiechając.

-Na razie nie – zgodziła się, biorąc wolną ręką kawałeczek chleba i wkładając go sobie do ust. – Ale gdyby potem coś poszło nie tak, lepiej, że od początku byłeś z nimi szczery.

-Szczerość jest zawsze najlepsza – powiedział cicho Jay.

Po śniadaniu Ellie wyszła z mesy w całkiem dobrym nastroju. Jack znowu wkurzył się na Jaya, tak, to prawda – ale ona teraz zamierzała przekazać mu nie byle jaką nowinę, która zupełnie zmieni patrzenie na świat. Teraz jej rudowłosy chłopak nie będzie już w ogóle miał ochoty na dziecinne kłótnie z Ramem ani w ogóle z nikim innym. Taką przynajmniej Ellie miała nadzieję.

Weszła wąskimi schodkami na górę i pchnęła ciężkie drzwi sterówki. Jack klęczał na podłodze i grzebał śrubokrętem w jakiejś wielkiej skrzynce pełnej kolorowych kabelków. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i przyklęknęła obok niego, bo nagle znów zaczęło kręcić się jej w głowie.

-Hej, Jack – powiedziała pogodnie.

Chłopak upuścił śrubokręt, który wpadł do owej dziwnej skrzynki – musiał wcześniej nie zauważyć obecności swojej dziewczyny – i spojrzał na nią z bardzo dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Hej – westchnął i natychmiast wrócił do swojego zajęcia, którym aktualnie było wyławianie śrubokrętu z plątaniny przewodów.

-Co robisz? – zapytała Ellie wesoło. Tak naprawdę nie zależało jej na tym, żeby wiedzieć, do czego służy skrzynka z przewodami, ale od czegoś musiała zacząć rozmowę.

-Staram się naprawić radar – wyjaśnił chłopak, nie odrywając się od pracy. Na jego czole błyszczały kropelki potu.

Ellie zajrzała mu przez ramię.

-I... chyba niezbyt ci to wychodzi, co?

Spojrzał na nią, zrezygnowany.

-Co masz przez to na myśli?

-No wiesz... – Ellie zastanowiła się chwilkę. – Zawsze byłeś dobry w robieniu planów, rysunków i tak dalej, ale nigdy w ich praktycznym wykorzystaniu.

-Słucham? – Patrzył na nią zdezorientowany, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co jej chodzi.

-Myślę, że naprawa tego... radaru to naprawdę dobry pomysł – powiedziała szybko, aby go udobruchać. – Ale może powinieneś poprosić kogoś o pomoc?

-Czy masz na myśli to, że... – Był coraz bardziej poirytowany. – Uważasz, że nie poradzę sobie sam? A kto skonstruował filtr do wody? A turbinę? Kto...

-Właściwie... – Ellie chciała powiedzieć, że większą część pracy przy budowie tych dwóch urządzeń wykonał Dal, ale wiedziała, że to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Wstała. – To nie ma sensu! – warknęła sama do siebie.

-Hej, CO nie ma sensu? – zawołał Jack, ale Ellie nie było już w sterówce.

Ruby stała na pokładzie twarzą do morza, oparta o burtę, i wymiotowała, przeklinając w myślach. Gdy wstała, było jej tylko niedobrze, ale już gdy zjadła dwie kromki chleba na śniadanie, musiała szybko wybiec na zewnątrz. Z tego, co było jej wiadome o ciążach, orientowała się, że taki stan rzeczy może trwać jeszcze nawet trzy miesiące. To wpędzało ją w jeszcze gorszy nastrój – o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

-Choroba morska... kochanie? – usłyszała nagle jadowity głos.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, zasłaniając usta ręką.

-Nie udawaj, że cię to obchodzi, Ebony – odpowiedziała zimno, jednocześnie myśląc, prawie z satysfakcją: „Gdybyś wiedziała, ty wiedźmo... gdybyś wiedziała...".

-A ty nie udawaj takiej twardej.

Zamilkły, mierząc się wrogimi spojrzeniami.

-Wiem, że coś kombinujesz – powiedziała niespodziewanie Ebony oskarżycielskim tonem. Ruby zrobiło się zimno.

-Przepraszam? Zdawało mi się, że to ty jesteś tą osobą, która ciągle coś knuje – odparła spokojnie.

-Może cię jeszcze spotkać przykra niespodzianka – warknęła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. – Lepiej trzymaj się z daleka od Slade'a.

-Och, naprawdę? – Ruby starała się zachować zimną krew, chociaż w głowie jej się kręciło, a w żołądku nadal przewracało. – A co mi zrobisz?

-Slade jest mój – oznajmiła Ebony, ignorując jej pytanie. – Mój, łapiesz? I tak już zostanie.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, a Ruby zrozumiała, że musi jak najszybciej zapomnieć o facecie, który tak nikczemnie ją porzucił, i którego dziecko urodzi za kilka miesięcy. Bo nadal go kochała – i musiała to przed sobą szczerze przyznać.

Ram, wślizgnąwszy się cicho do sterówki, zastał Jacka pochylonego nad rozmontowanym radarem. Odchrząknął.

-Jack – odezwał się, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie.

Rudowłosy chłopak przewrócił oczami.

-Możemy pogadać później? Jestem zajęty! – warknął.

-Widzę. Widzę też, że nadal się na mnie wściekasz.

Jack nie odpowiedział.

-Słuchaj, stary, to naprawdę nie ma sensu! – kontynuował Ram. – Naprawdę głupio mi, że zasnąłem, ale przecież nic się nie stało! Nie mogło się stać!

Nadal się nie odzywał. Ciemnowłosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

-Hej, naprawdę nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Jesteś świetny w elektronice, moglibyśmy razem wiele zdziałać.

Jack przygryzł wargę.

-Twoja urażona ambicja jest dla ciebie najważniejsza na świecie, mam rację? –Głos Rama brzmiał całkiem przyjaźnie. – Szkoda tylko, że nie chcesz tego szczerze przyznać przed samym sobą.

Ani na chwilę nie przerwał pracy. Ram wzniósł oczy do nieba.

-Amber, mogłabym z tobą chwilę porozmawiać?

Blondynka w węzełkach na głowie, siedząca na słońcu z małym Brayem słodko śpiącym w jej ramionach, roześmiała się.

-Jesteś już trzecią osobą, od której słyszę to tego ranka. Jasne, siadaj.

Ruby zajęła miejsce obok niej. Amber spojrzała na nią współczująco.

-Pewnie nie za dobrze się czujesz, co?

Ruby pokiwała głową.

-Fatalnie. Zwłaszcza do południa... – Zabrakło jej słów. – Masakra.

Młoda matka uśmiechnęła się.

-Nie martw się. Nie ty jedyna na tym statku masz te dolegliwości.

Spojrzała na nią z wielkim zdziwieniem.

-Jak to? Ktoś jeszcze spodziewa się dziecka?

-Tak! Przepraszam, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć, kto – dodała tajemniczo.

Ruby uniosła brwi. Nagle do głowy przyszła jej Ebony.

-Ale chyba nie ty!

-Nie, nie! – Amber zaprzeczyła ruchem ręki. – Jedno dziecko mi wystarczy.

-Taak... nie wiem, jak sobie poradzę, jak moje przyjdzie na świat. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

-Hej. – Amber otoczyła ręką jej ramiona. – Niczym się nie martw. Pomogę ci we wszystkim, i jestem pewna, że nie tylko ja.

-Dzięki, Amber. – Uścisnęła ją lekko. – Wiesz... tak dobrze mi się z tobą rozmawia. Tak szczerze. Nigdy jeszcze nie miałam takiej przyjaciółki jak ty.

Obie zamilkły na dłuższą chwilę.

-Powiedziałaś już Slade'owi? – zapytała Amber nieoczekiwanie.

-Nie. Nie zamierzam mu nic mówić.

Spojrzała na nią przelotnie.

-Więc powiesz mu, że czyje to dziecko?

Cisza.

-Nic mu nie muszę mówić.

-Oczywiście, że nie, ale nie uważasz, że szczera rozmowa jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem? – zasugerowała Amber delikatnie.

Ruby siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niebo tak błękitne, że aż bolało.

-Już nie – mruknęła.

Zamilkła; Amber domyśliła się, że z dalszej rozmowy nic już nie będzie. W duchu śmiać jej się chciało, bo właśnie oto dwie dziewczyny spodziewające się dziecka szukały w niej oparcia. Owszem, ona miała w tym jakieś doświadczenie, ale i tak ją to śmieszyło. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić, jak im pomóc. Obu doradzała szczerość, ale chyba żadna nie chciała skorzystać z tej rady. Zamyśliła się. O szczerości mówił też coś Jay po dzisiejszym obiedzie. O co mogło mu chodzić? Przecież niczego przed nim nie ukrywała. _Była_ szczera w stosunku do niego. Prawda?

Wróciła myślami do przeszłości – ostatnio jakoś dziwnie lubiła to robić. Może dlatego, że przeszłość przestała ją aż tak bardzo boleć.

Teraz wspominała tamtą chwilę, kiedy, tak bardzo obawiając się powiedzieć Brayowi o dziecku, szukała pocieszenia u Trudy…

„_Nie rozumiesz, prawda?" Amber z westchnieniem pokręciła głową. „Ja muszę mu ufać, a on mnie! On jest tą osobą na świecie, od której najbardziej tego potrzebuję!". _

_Trudy spojrzała na nią ze smutkiem. „Więc dlaczego nie pójdziesz do niego i mu tego wszystkiego nie powiesz?"._

„_Nie ma mowy, niby jak mam mu to powiedzieć!" wykrzyknęła blondynka. „Będę miała z nim dziecko!"._

Czy teraz Jay był tą osobą, której najbardziej ufała?...


	4. Nowe życie, stary chaos

**ODCINEK IV: NOWE ŻYCIE, STARY CHAOS **

-Cześć, Amber, cześć, Trudy – mruknęła Ellie, siadając na ławeczce obok wygrzewających się w słońcu dwóch matek. Brady, w słodkiej różowej sukience, słuchała uważnie książeczki czytanej jej przez Trudy, a Bray spał słodko w ramionach Amber. Blondynka tęsknie uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Matka chłopca spojrzała na nią porozumiewawczo. Ellie z westchnieniem pokręciła głową.

-Próbowałam, ale nie da się z nim dzisiaj rozmawiać. – Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na dziewczynę o fioletowych włosach. – Oczywiście, możesz powiedzieć Trudy.

-Ellie będzie miała dziecko! – wypaliła Amber, którą już od dawna korciło, żeby poinformować o tym swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

Trude rozpromieniła się.

-To wspaniała wiadomość! Moje gratulacje!

-Dzięki. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

-Dobrze by było, żebyśmy dotarli do jakiegoś lądu – westchnęła Amber.

Trudy pokiwała głową.

-Woda się kończy. Jedzenia też niewiele już zostało.

-Mam dosyć tego pływania – mruknęła Ellie.

Na horyzoncie pojawił się Ram.

-Witam, moje drogie panie – zażartował, opierając się o burtę w ich pobliżu. – O czym to tak dyskutujecie przed obiadem?

-O niczym, co dotyczyłoby ciebie – odpowiedziała mu słodko Amber. Ellie, mimo tego całego stresu i presji, jaką na sobie odczuwała, roześmiała się serdecznie.

-Och. – Ram udał urażonego. – Z ludźmi na tej łodzi po prostu nie da się gadać!

-Och, nie przejmuj się nimi! – Trudy wstała i podeszła bliżej do niego. – Ze mną zawsze możesz porozmawiać!

-Naprawdę? – Chłopak starał się ukryć zdziwienie.

-Jasne – odparła Trude z szerokim uśmiechem i oboje, gawędząc, odeszli na boczny pokład.

Amber uniosła wysoko brwi.

-Rany, ta to dopiero jest pewna siebie – mruknęła.

-Ech, też chciałabym taka być... – Ellie pokiwała głową, a potem nagle dodała: - Chyba nie myślisz, że ona... znajduje się pod czyimś... wpływem?

Dziwne zachowanie Trudy, kiedy to została, w pewnym sensie, opętana przez Strażnika i jego Wybrańców, znane było Amber tylko z opowiadań, potrafiła jednak rozpoznać, czy jej przyjaciółka działa z własnej woli czy pod presją.

-Niee – z przekonaniem pokręciła głową. – Chociaż... nie wydaje ci się to dziwne: Trudy i Ram?

Obie roześmiały się serdecznie – nie po raz pierwszy tego ranka.

-Jack jeszcze o niczym nie wie, a moje życie już rozleciało się na kawałki – westchnęła Ellie, nagle zmieniając temat. – Totalny chaos.

-Wiem, jak się czujesz. – Amber współczująco objęła ją ramieniem. – Na początku ciąży i mnie tak się wydawało. Zobaczysz, że ci to przejdzie. Jeszcze będziecie z Jackiem bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwi.

Z westchnieniem zwróciła twarz ku wschodowi, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Ellie odwróciła wzrok, myśląc, iż ona jest przynajmniej na tyle szczęśliwa, że jej dziecko będzie miało ojca...

-Czy mogłabyś podać mi moją długą różową spódnicę, tę z falbankami? – zapytała Gel pretensjonalnym tonem, strojąc różne miny przed lustrem, ubrana tylko w stanik i halkę.

Lottie wzruszyła ramionami i beznamiętnie rzuciła jej wskazaną część garderoby.

-Ej, ostrożnie! – oburzyła się Gel, prawie potykając się, gdy chciała chwycić spódnicę w powietrzu.

Lottie przewróciła oczami. Gel denerwowała ją właściwie od zawsze, ale ostatnimi czasy, gdy modnisia chciała zrobić z niej swoją pokojówkę, ledwo mogła wytrzymać w jej towarzystwie.

-Och, uspokój się, Gel, to tylko spódnica!

-To moja ulubiona spódnica – poprawiła Gel ostro, przymierzając pstrokaty kapelusz i cmokając z niezadowoleniem.

-Ciekawa jestem bardzo, jak to się stało, że pozwolili ci wziąć całą tę garderobę – mruknęła Lottie, z niechęcią przerzucając stertę pstrokatych T-shirtów z dużymi dekoltami.

Gel spojrzała na odbicie młodszej koleżanki w lustrze.

-Kochana, albo jestem ja z moją garderobą, albo nie ma mnie w ogóle – powiedziała, wydymając wargi.

Lottie bezsilnie opadła na koję. To całe „nowe życie" nie zaczęło się dla niej ciekawie. Marzyła tylko o tym, żeby jak najszybciej dotarli do jakiegoś lądu.

-Czasami zastanawiam się, co bym teraz robił, gdyby nie stało się to wszystko.

Trudy z fascynacją wpatrywała się w zadumaną twarz Rama.

-Gdybyś nie został Techno? – zapytała ostrożnie.

-Nie... – Chłopak pokręcił głową, spoglądając w jej duże, ciemne oczy. – Gdyby nie wirus. No, nie dziw się tak – dodał z uśmiechem, widząc niedowierzanie na jej twarzy. – Nie jestem już diabolicznym przywódcą Technosów, jestem zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. – Trude roześmiała się nienaturalnie. – Też tęsknię za starym życiem... za moją rodziną... – Oboje spoważnieli. Ram zamilkł, jakby zaskoczony powagą sytuacji.

-Pewnie poszedłbyś na uniwersytet – roześmiała się Trudy, pragnąc rozładować napięcie. – Zostałbyś drugim Billem Gatesem... o ile już nim nie jesteś!

-Nie wiedziałem, że oprócz mnie ktoś jeszcze pamięta jego nazwisko. – Ram uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Takich ludzi się nie zapomina. – Trudy położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, zmuszając go, by spojrzał jej w oczy. – Takich jak on i takich jak ty...

-Kiedy nareszcie dotrzemy do tej szczęśliwej wyspy, czy o czym tam wszyscy marzą... – Ram pogładził palcem jej policzek – zejdziesz na ląd razem ze mną?

Czy to nie jest już druga osoba wspominająca „Titanica" w czasie tej podróży?

Trudy uśmiechnęła się leciutko.

-Tak... – szepnęła.

Lex samotnie stał na dziobie. Po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia miasta – a najprawdopodobniej też po raz pierwszy w życiu – dopadły go wspomnienia. Stał przy burcie i patrzył w głąb morza – i tak nadeszła chwila refleksji.

Myślał o tym, jakie do tej pory było jego życie, jakim był człowiekiem, co robił. Myślał o Zandrze – o tym, jak ją potraktował, jak skrzywdził... a także o swoim bólu po jej śmierci. Co właściwie czuł do Zandry? Raczej nie miłość, ale musiało to być coś silniejszego od zwykłego pożądania. W innym wypadku nie czułby tego, co czuł, gdy umarła. Ona i ich nienarodzone dziecko...

Potem była Tai-san, jego druga żona. Choć od tamtej pory minęło już tyle czasu, nadal uważał, że to miłość jego życia. Choć ich związek nigdy nie należał do łatwych, wraz z jej zniknięciem umarła jakaś część jego. To było śmieszne, nigdy by nie posądził siebie o taką wrażliwość.

No i Siva... kochał ją, był tego pewien. Nie tak bardzo, jak kochał Tai-san, ale jego zdaniem to też była prawdziwa miłość. Siva wbrew pozorom była egoistyczna i nieporadna, ale te dwie cechy podobały mu się u niej. Choć ich związek opierał się głównie na niedomówieniach i przerywany był pasmami kłótni i zdrad – głównie z jego strony – Lex czuł, że mógłby to naprawić, gdyby zostało im dane więcej czasu. Przypomniał sobie te chwile, które spędził przy jej grobie, płacząc.

Ebony, Ruby, May... o nich wolał już w ogóle nie myśleć. Z tą pierwszą była to już odległa przeszłość i choć oboje już o tym zapomnieli, Lexowi nadal głupio było przebywać samemu w jej towarzystwie. May chyba pałała do niego silnym uczuciem – czymkolwiek to uczucie było – ale platoniczna miłość do Pride'a chyba zupełnie je zabiła. Ruby bardzo go pociągała, ale za bardzo ją lubił, żeby ją skrzywdzić. Ona też zdawała się nie mieć za bardzo ochoty zacieśniać kontakty między nimi.

To wszystko przytłaczało go tak, że ledwie sobie z tym radził. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w odmęty oceanu – wyglądały ponętnie, ale nie zamierzał jeszcze ze sobą kończyć.

Wielki Lex nie poddaje się tak łatwo.


	5. Wyspy marzeń

**ODCINEK V: WYSPY MARZEŃ **

Jay odchrząknął nieśmiało, stając w drzwiach mesy, w której Amber karmiła małego Braya.

-Amber, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Strzelaj – odparła, nie podnosząc wzroku skupionego na dziecku pijącym mleko z butelki.

Chłopak usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niej.

-Jesteś... zła na mnie?

Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie.

-Niee, niby czemu miałabym być?

Blondyn nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

-Za to wczoraj. Wiesz, na pokładzie.

-Nana! – zawołał nagle Bray, oznajmiając swojej mamie, że nie chce już więcej mleka. Dziewczyna odłożyła butelkę na stół i położyła rękę na dłoni swojego chłopaka.

-Nie jestem na ciebie zła. Nie mam powodu. Chodzi po prostu o to... – Jay słuchał w milczeniu. – Nie możesz wymagać ode mnie, żebym zapomniała o wszystkim. Ja po prostu już taka jestem.

Smutne myśli powoli opuszczały umysł Lexa. Woda w oceanie stała się jakby mniej niebieska i jakaś taka zamulona. Fale stały się jakby mniejsze, ale za to głośniejsze. Chłopak poczuł mokre krople na swojej twarzy. Z niedowierzaniem podniósł wzrok.

-Hej, ludzie! – wrzasnął nagle. – Ziemia na horyzoncie!

Amber siedziała w mesie z małym Brayem i zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć Jayowi, gdy dotarły do nich słowa Lexa. Oboje nie byli pewni, co o tym myśleć.

-Czy on znowu sobie z nas żartuje? – mruknęła Amber. Oczywiście pierwszym uczuciem, jakiego doświadczyła, była dzika radość, ale utrzymała swoje emocje na wodzy. Nie chciała doznać rozczarowania, gdyby okazało się, że to rzeczywiście głupi żart.

-Chyba nie – stwierdził Jay, wstając i wyciągając rękę ku dziewczynie. – Chodźmy!

-Naprawdę miałaś na myśli to, co mi powiedziałaś… wcześniej?

Trudy oderwała wzrok od kilwateru, który z ciekawością obserwowała przez ostatnie kilka minut.

-Co? – zapytała trochę nieprzytomnie. – Co powiedziałam?

W tej samej chwili dał się słyszeć donośny głos Lexa:

-Hej, ludzie! – Reszta jego słów utonęła gdzieś wśród głośnego szumu fal.

-Coś się stało – powiedział Ram ponuro. – Lepiej chodźmy!

Trudy przytaknęła i razem pobiegli w stronę dziobu, trzymając się za ręce.

-Gel! – zawołała Lottie po kilkuminutowym wyglądaniu przez bulaj ich wspólnej kabiny. – Coś się stało!

-Cooo? – zapytała starsza dziewczyna leniwie, przymierzając chyba dwudziestą z kolei spódniczkę.

-Nie wiem – wyjaśniła szatynka ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Słyszałam, jak ktoś krzyczał, chyba Lex, ale nie dosłyszałam, co.

-Lex? – zainteresowała się Gel.

-Idę tam! – postanowiła Lottie. Szarpnęła drzwi kabiny i wybiegła na zewnatrz.

-Zaczekaj! – zawołała za nią blondynka. – Ja też idę!

-Jack? – Ellie uchyliła drzwi kabiny. – Dobrze, że tu jesteś. Musimy porozmawiać.

-Okej – rzucił, odkładając komiks, który właśnie czytał. Ellie usiadła obok niego na koi.

-Widzisz, Jack…

-Poczekaj… - przerwał jej chłopak, przykładając palec do ust. – Słyszałaś to?

-Co? – zapytała Ellie, zdezorientowana.

-Jakby coś się działo na dziobie… - mruknął, nadal uważnie nasłuchując.

-Och, chyba nikt nie wypadł za burtę – odparła Ellie z przekąsem.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami.

-Ellie, możemy dokończyć tę rozmowę trochę później? – zapytał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwycił ją za rękę i wyciągnął z kabiny.

Ruby leżała na koi w swojej kabinie – zamierzała uciąć sobie małą drzemkę przed obiadem, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Otworzyła okno; słone wilgotne powietrze wtargnęło do środka i sprawiło, że psychicznie poczuła się troszkę lepiej. Zawsze kochała morze i nie miała nic przeciwko pływaniu łodzią. Ale jej życie stało się ostatnio trochę zagmatwane: była w stanie błogosławionym, a ojciec jego dziecka był z inną kobietą i chyba nie do końca wierzył, że Ruby naprawdę jest w ciąży. Czy nie wierzył jej naprawdę czy tylko chciał uciec przed odpowiedzialnością?

Słyszała jakieś hałasy na zewnątrz, ale była zbyt zmęczona i za bardzo pogrążona we własnych myślach, żeby bardziej się nimi zainteresować. I tak nie sądziła, by chodziło o coś istotnego.

Zamknęła oczy. Wydawało jej się, że nareszcie zaśnie, jednak w tym momencie drzwi do jej kabiny otworzyły się z hukiem. Ruby zerwała się z łóżka.

-May, Salene! – wykrzyknęła ze zgrozą, widząc dwie stojące w progu postacie.

-Ruby, musimy natychmiast biec na dziób! – zawołała May, podbiegając do niej i ponaglając, gdy powoli zapinała swoje długie buty. – Och, grzeczna dziewczynka. A teraz szybko, chodźmy!

-Słyszałaś? Lex coś krzyczał – powiedział Slade w zamyśleniu. Stał przy oknie i wyglądał na zewnątrz, jako że odkrył, iż brak mu świeżego powietrza.

-Tak, tak – mruknęła Ebony lekceważąco. Leżała na łóżku, nie odrywając oczu od sylwetki chłopaka. No cóż, było na co patrzeć.

-Myślę, że to coś ważnego, a ty? – Odwrócił się twarzą do niej.

-Tak, ja też jestem ważna – zażartowała, zwlokła się z łóżka, podeszła do niego i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. – A Lex rzadko ma coś naprawdę istotnego do powiedzenia.

-Wybacz, Ebony. – Slade uwolnił się z jej uścisku. – Ale chcę tam pójść i to sprawdzić. – Spróbował zrobić przepraszającą minę.

-Jak chcesz. – Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach.

Byli tam wszyscy; wszyscy stali na dziobie i jak zahipnotyzowani wpatrywali się w niedaleki brzeg.

Amber ze zdenerwowaniem bębniła palcami o krawędź burty. Nerwowo przygryzła zębami wargę, raz po raz oblizywała usta. Oczy błyszczały jej jednocześnie ciekawością i strachem. W końcu przecież była przywódcą plemienia, czuła się odpowiedzialna za swoich ludzi. Drżała pod swoim grubym, beżowo-zielonym płaszczem. Obok niej stał Jay i obejmował ręką jej ramiona. Wpatrywał się przed siebie nieobecnym, rozproszonym wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. W końcu był to nowy, nieznany ląd, o którym zupełnie nic nie wiedzieli. Mógł to być raj, wyspa marzeń, a jednocześnie mógł to być ląd, na którym czyha na nich niebezpieczeństwo jeszcze większe od tego, przed którym właśnie – jak się zdawało – uciekli.

Ruby stała sama, z boku, wdzięczna, że nudności dawno jej przeszły. Jakoś nie miała ochoty wymiotować przy wszystkich, a do tego nie chciała „zabrudzić" wód oblewających nowo odkrytą wyspę. Czuła się trochę mniej podekscytowana niż reszta, za to bardzo zmęczona. Owszem, bardzo się cieszyła, że wreszcie znaleźli ląd – jakikolwiek by miał on nie być – bo miała dosyć pływania i marzyła, by postawić stopę na twardym lądzie. Po prostu nie podobało jej się to całe zamieszanie – najchętniej wróciłaby do swojej kabiny i tam poczekała, aż bezpiecznie przybiją do brzegu. Ale przecież nie mogła tego zrobić, nie wzbudzając dziwnych szeptów i podejrzeń... Zastanawiała się więc tylko w ciszy, co czeka ich na tej wyspie, czy rzeczywiście okaże się ona wymarzonym lądem... co czeka _ją..._ jak dalej potoczy się jej życie... czy Ruby wypłynie na wierzch, jak już tyle razy się zdarzało? Czy może nie? Przeczucia w jej sercu nie były do końca jasne i radosne.

Po drugiej stronie usytuowali się Ebony i Slade. Czy może raczej Slade przyciągnął tam Ebony, a teraz dziewczyna stanęła przed nim i z fascynacją wpatrywała się w zbliżające się do nich brzegi.

-Co to za wyspa? – odważyła się przerwać ogólne milczenie.

-Czy to w ogóle wyspa, czy jakiś nowy ląd? – zapytała nieśmiało May.

-Nie wiadomo – odparł Jack. – Nie mamy map tych mórz.

-To brzmi jak... przygoda – wyrwało się Slade'owi.

Ebony myślała o nowej wyspie po prostu jako o nowej lokalizacji. Nowa ziemia, po której będzie stąpać. Nowy dom, w którym zamieszka ze swoim chłopakiem. Może nawet będą mieć dzieci? Nie, dzieci zdecydowanie odpadają. Nie pasują ani do niej, ani do Slade'a. Ale może, może... Ebony zmieni się całkowicie? Nie chciała dopuścić tej myśli zbyt blisko siebie, ale może... jej życie potoczy się zupełnie inaczej, niż sobie to teraz wyobraża, właśnie w powodu tej całej _wyspy_?

Slade zastanawiał się szczerze i głęboko, jakim torem potoczy się jego nowe życie. Podejrzewał, że nie będzie to tor gładki i równy, i bez przeszkód. Nadal będzie rozdarty między dwoma kobietami: jedną – jego własną dziewczyną, i drugą – matką jego nienarodzonego dziecka, o ile Ruby naprawdę była wciąży. Slade nie umiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy kocha którąkolwiek z tych dziewczyn. Jedno było pewne: Ebony była ogniem, a Ruby wodą. A on? Powietrzem, tlenem, którym jedna się żywi, a z którego w połowie składa się druga? Wzdrygnął się. To porównanie jakoś go przeraziło; czy to możliwe, żeby to Ruby-woda była jego... przełknął ślinę... _drugą połową_? Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle wierzy w istnienie czegoś takiego, ale... może to było przeznaczenie?

Gdzieś w tym małym tłumie stali Trudy i Ram, trzymając się za dłonie. Chłopak na swojej drugiej ręce starał się utrzymać Brady. Dziewczyna, ubrana w słodką czerwoną, błyszczącą sukienkę, śmiała się wesoło i zabawiała się ciągnięciem Rama za nos.

-Czy mój nos jest aż taki duży, że tak przyciąga jej uwagę? – szepnął do ucha jej matki.

Trudy odwróciła błyszczący wzrok od horyzontu i spojrzała na córeczkę ostro.

-Brady! Nie wolno ciągnąć Rama za nos!

Ram ze śmiechem cmoknął dziewczynkę w policzek.

-Trudy... szepnął nieśmiało. – Pamiętasz... co mi powiedziałaś... wcześniej?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Pomyślał, że gdy ona się uśmiecha, wygląda po prostu jak anioł.

-Tak, Ram. Oczywiście, że pamiętam.

Ellie nie odzywała się do nikogo. Ściskała w dłoni spoconą rękę Jacka. Czuła przez skórę, jak bardzo chłopak jest tym wszystkim zdenerwowany. Ona też była nerwowa. Była już prawie pewna, że jest w ciąży, ale nadal bardzo obawiała się powiedzieć Jackowi. Tłumaczyła się samej sobie, że po prostu nie miała jeszcze dobrej do tego okazji – chłopak przecież ciągle był zajęty. Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że dla własnego dobra będzie musiała powiedzieć mu prawdę, i to jak najszybciej. Miała tylko nadzieję, że od tego nie zwariuje.

Na twarzy Lottie malowała się wielka ekscytacja. Jak to dziecko, niecierpliwie wyglądała wszystkiego, co zdawało się być ciekawe i emocjonujące. Przybycie na obcą wyspę z pewnością takie było. Może była jeszcze zbyt mała, żeby dostrzec w ty wszystkim jakiś głębszy sens. Nie myślała o tym jako o rozpoczęciu nowego życia, nie chciała zapominać o przeszłości.

-Idę się przebrać – postanowiła nagle stojąca obok niej Gel.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

-Jesteś głupia. Nikt nie przebiera się w takiej chwili.

Modnisia wydęła usta, ignorując jej opinię.

-Hm, idziesz ze mną? Mogłabyś pomóc mi wybrać spódniczkę, no i znalazłabym pewnie coś dla ciebie...

Lottie przewróciła oczami.

-Och, nie licz na to. Nie widzisz, że zbliżamy się do nowego lądu.

-Widzę – oznajmiła Gel ze spokojem. – Właśnie dlatego chcę zmienić ubranie.

-Nie radziłbym – stwierdził głośno Lex. Być może Gel naprawdę była na niego obrażona po tej ich całej historii, ale Lex nie miał żadnych oporów, by z nią rozmawiać i do tego jej dogryzać, choć to wszystko zdarzyło się zaledwie jakiś tydzień temu. – Wiesz, Gel, kto spóźnia się pierwszego dnia, ten płaci całe życie...

-A ty co myślisz o tej wyspie? – zapytała Lottie ciekawie.

-Mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej postawię stopę na stałym lądzie – odpowiedział poważnie. – Czuję się jak marynarz po pięciomiesięcznym rejsie!

Mały Bray, z kciukiem w buzi, walił drugą piąstką w ramię Salene. Rudowłosa dziewczyna z radością przyciskała go do siebie, obawiając się zapewne, aby w ogólnym rozradowaniu i pośpiechu dziecko przyjaciółki nie wypadło jej z rąk. Bray kwilił cichutko, ale nikt go nie słyszał, chociaż poza krzykiem mew i szumem fal dookoła panowała cisza. Ładne usta Sal układały się w szeroki uśmiech.

-I co o tym myślisz? – szepnęła jej do ucha May, stając za jej plecami. Odpowiedziała jej jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna odpowiedziała jej beztroskim mrugnięciem.

Nagle ciszę rozdarł przejmujący krzyk:

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamo! – ryknął mały Bray, gdy dotarło do niego, że na jego ciche pomrukiwania nikt nie zwróci uwagi.

Amber drgnęła. Z przerażeniem rozejrzała się dookoła.

-Bray... gdzie jest Bray? – zawołała gorączkowo. Zapadła grobowa cisza, nawet mewy umilkły. Wszyscy przyglądali się jej w osłupieniu.

-Amber... Bray jest tutaj – Salene podeszła do niej i wręczyła jej dziecko.- Cały czas był tu... u mnie na rękach...

Amber przygryzła wargę. Czuła lekkie zawroty głowy, których przyczyny nie mogła zidentyfikować. To nie było nic fizycznego, to _coś_ działało na nią od środka, gotowało się w niej jak kwas. Co to było? Przeczucie, chyba. Złe? Na to pytanie nie umiała sobie odpowiedzieć. Wzięła dziecko z rąk rudowłosej dziewczyny i przytuliła do siebie. Jej synek, już najzupełniej spokojny i zadowolony, włożył kciuk do buzi i, prezentując kilka białych ząbków, powiedział niewyraźnie:

-Maaaama.

Amber również się uspokoiła.

-Przepraszam cię, Sal. Nie wiem, co się dzisiaj z mną dzieje.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.

-Każdy z nas czuje się dziwnie. Nowy ląd i te rzeczy. – Zachichotała.

Amber odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale nie była pewna, czy _tylko_ fakt, iż zbliżają się do zupełnie nowego lądu, który prawdopodobnie odtąd będzie ich domem, jest przyczyną jej dziwnego samopoczucia.


End file.
